Love in Time
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Rose is done with Dimitri. So she decides it is time to follow someone else again. Someone that has always had her heart. And some friends join here and find love... Rose/Doctor 11, Christian/Clara, Adrian/River, Eddie/Mia, Mason/Jenny, Mickey/Viktoria


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

**Author's Note 2: Mason is alive in this story:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Rose is done with Dimitri. So she decides it is time to follow someone else again. Someone that has always had her heart. And some friends join here and find love...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Rose walks out of the Church. Rose knew it was time to leave. Something had broken in her but something had also re-woken. She goes to her room and begins to pack. She pulls out her phone and dials a number and holds her breath and waits.

"Hello!" the cheery voice says

"Doctor it is Rose Hathaway and I kind of want to get away from earth with you", Rose says wincing how that came out

"Well Rose where do you want to meet?" the doctor says without hesitation

"Your giving in?" Rose asks shocked

"Of course. I will travel through time for your love like always. Rosemarie Hathaway I have waited for this call for years. Tell me where to meet you and I'll be there I promise", the Doctor says

"What about…Hang on someone is coming", Rose says hiding the phone

Christian came around the corner with Mason, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Viktoria

"Rose I can't be with Lissa anymore. She never has time for me", Christian says, "Your leaving"

"Yes I am. To tell you the truth I am going back to the real man I love. Dimitri is now nothing to me with my feelings re-woken", Rose says

"Can I come with you?" Christian asks

"And I?" Adrian asks

"And us?" Mia and for herself and Eddie

"And me?" Mason asks, "I am your friend"

"And me?" Viktoria asks, "Please"

"I will find out", Rose says putting the phone back to her ear, "Doctor friends want to come with me"

"I have three friends and my daughter with me too. So bring them along", the Doctor says

"Alright meet us at…", Rose says then hangs up, "Go pack everyone you are all coming with me"

Christian goes out to pack so do Mason, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Viktoria. And Rose finds her stake she would keep it. Just in case. Once her bag was packed she waits for Christian, Adrian and Viktoria who wasn't long.

"Follow me. We are going to walk", Rose says leading them out of Court and pass the gates

"So who is this friend?" Christian asks

"That we have to meet outside the wards?" Adrian asks grinning

"You will see. Viktoria are you sure you want to leave your family?" Rose asks

"Yes. It is time for me to move on and going with you feels right", Viktoria says

Rose hears the noise of the TARDIS.

"Look", Rose says pointing at the TARDIS appearing

"Where did that come from?" Christian asks

The others were equally shocked.

The door to the TARDIS opens and two men and two woman step out.

"Hello Rose"

"Doctor!" Rose says rushing and hugging him

The doctor surprises her with a kiss.

"Missed you", the Doctor says

"Missed you too", Rose says breathlessly

"Who are your friends?" the Doctor asks

"Christian Ozera, Fire Moroi. Adrian Ivashkov, Spirit Moroi. Mia, Water Moroi user and her boyfriend Eddie Castle, Dhampir. Mason Ashford, Dhampir and Viktoria Belikova, Dhampir. Christian, Adrian, Viktoria, Mia, Eddie, Mason this is the Doctor and…", Rose asks

"Clara Oswald", Clara says staring at Christian

"River Song", River says staring at Adrian

"Jenny", Jenny says staring at Mason

"Mickey", Mickey says staring at Viktoria

Actually those all of them couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Clara, Jenny, River Mickey this is Rose Hathaway my once girlfriend and I am hoping again?" the Doctor asks

"I will", Rose says happily

"Let's go people worlds to see. Time to explore", the Doctor says picking up Rose's suitcase

"Coming Christian? Adrian? Viktoria? Eddie? Mia? Mason?" Rose says

"Uh yes", Christian says walking in to the TARDIS with Rose and the others

"What the…It was not that big outside", Christian says

Eddie, Mia, Mason, Adrian, Christian and Viktoria check outside to the inside.

"I love that part of them seeing it", the Doctor says

"What is it?" Christian asks

"Time machine. I am a Time Lord…", the Doctor explains his story, "I have had companions Sarah Jane Smith, Rose Tyler was one she is in another universe now, Martha Jones who is now a doctor, Donna Noble who I had to wipe her memory but she is known as a hero. Amy Pond and Rory Williams both were great companions but they were sent back in time that I can't reach. They died there. Their daughter Melody Pond or River Song was my wife. Here she is but it is over between us. And now here we have Clara Oswald, my daughter Jenny and Mickey Smith. Rose was one of my first companions and the love of my life"

"It is an honour to meet you", Christian says

"Same here", Adrian says

"Same here", Mason says

"Same here for both of us", Eddie says with Mia nodding

"And me. I am meant to guard", Viktoria says

"So am I", Eddie says

"And I", Mason says

"Everyone we all look after each other here. Only Strigoi I allow Rose to kill if we are in trouble. I hate killing. Only when it is the last, very last option. You stay on this TARDIS remember that", the Doctor says

"We live through time", Rose says

"So where to first?" the Doctor asks

"Anywhere!" Rose says

Adrian moves to where River was standing. Christian moves over to Clara. Mia and Eddie more to the side. Mason goes over to Jenny. And Viktoria moves over to Mickey.

"Let the advantage begin", the Doctor says flipping the switch

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
